Some firearm holsters currently used by law enforcement officers for semi-automatic/automatic pistols have a two-step lock release process to allow the pistol to be withdrawn from the holster unit for emergencies.
Based on one of the popular holster model types, a right-handed police officer would depress a “thumb” lock release button on the left hand side, or body side of the holster unit, to unlock the “rear flip cap/strap” locking feature, and permit the officer to flip/rotate the cap/strap ninety degrees forward with his or her thumb, to clear the exit path for the pistol to be removed from the holster housing unit.
The officer must then depress the second lock release button, located near the pistol grip of the pistol, with his or her middle finger to release the breach frame locking measure, to allow the pistol to be removed from the holster unit.
Some of the holsters currently in use also restrict the positioning of the holster and pistol in a vertical position, parallel to the officer's body, and results in the holstered pistol to angle outward, away from the body. This “outward” angling of the holstered pistol offers greater risk of potential contact of the loaded pistol with furniture or doorframes.
Normally, to perform the loading of a semi-automatic/automatic pistol requires the use of two hands. One hand secures the pistol by the pistol grip. The other hand slides the upper spring-loaded frame portion, or “breach block” section of the pistol backwards, to allow a live round of ammunition to be loaded into the pistol's firing chamber from the pistol's ammunition storage magazine.
Once the spring-loaded breach block returns to its normal position, the pistol is now loaded and ready to fire.
The average timeframe for an officer to draw a pre-loaded pistol from its holstered position to a firing position during a police emergency is between 1.5 seconds to 2.9 seconds.
In a life-threatening emergency requiring the use of a firearm, this timeframe to draw a pistol is too long, and may result in injury or death of the police officer.
Based on the current regulations in certain regions in North America, police officers are required by law to have a live round of ammunition in the firing chamber of their pistol while on duty.
Performing their law enforcement duties with a loaded pistol in their holster is both unsafe and potentially life-threatening for both the officer and any innocent bystanders.
The unloading or removal of the live round of ammunition from the firing chamber of their service pistol at the end of the police officer's tour of duty, in a fatigued or tired state of mind, can and has resulted in the accidental discharge of the pistol, increasing the risk of injury to the officer and any bystanders.